Shelter
Shelter is a song by Porter Robinson and Madeon that is often featured on VvvvvaVvvvvvr, primarily in rips under the game name "Shelter" (later replaced by "Shelter 2"). The song is accompanied by a short film starring Rin, a 17-year old girl who lives alone in a virtual reality that she controls with a tablet. The use of Shelter on VvvvvaVvvvvvr is mostly attributed to the fan contributor TurretBot, who has done around half of all rips using Shelter on the channel and introduced it as a game name. Meme status and reception Shelter first appeared on the channel in April 2017 and has been used on a semi-regular basis since. As of August 2018, there are over 100 rips featuring Shelter on VvvvvaVvvvvvr. Although it is used more than some of the channel's main memes, Shelter is not considered a main meme, so it has minimal involvement in the lore and has been completely absent from the channel's subscriber specials. Shelter rips are generally well-received, but they don't usually perform better or worse than other rips. However, they were popular enough to spread beyond VvvvvaVvvvvvr, with a large number of SiIvaGunner fan channels also making rips with/of Shelter (although it has only very rarely appeared on SiIvaGunner itself). Rips The majority of Shelter rips use the Shelter instrumental as the base track, featuring a melodyswap during the chorus and a mashup during the verse. The melodyswaps are created by rearranging and pitch-shifting Shelter's vocal chops. They tend to be of at least average quality. When Shelter isn't the base track, it's usually a mashup with the DIY acapella (with or without modified vocal chops). It is also possible to use its melody in a melodyswap, but this isn't commonly done. Rips branded as Shelter rips make up the majority of Shelter rips, and generally use it is the base track. Outside of Shelter-branded rips it mostly only appears in medleys, but a select few rips feature it as the main joke. After Ending - Shelter, rips using "Shelter" as the game name were unofficially banned from the channel (it is not mentioned in the submission rules, but it has been enforced by the team, with anyone who submits a Shelter 1 rip being asked to change their rip to a Shelter 2 rip). * Category:Videos with Shelter * Category:Shelter * Category:Shelter 2 * Category:Young Shelter Lore The rip Prologue - Shelter is actually a lore video that takes place on April 30th, 2017, one month into NnnnnaNnnnnnr's channel takeover and the day before Main Theme (Mobile Version) - Shelter was uploaded. In the rip, Nnnnna invites Rin to support his cause of higher quality content for the channel, and she accepts. This rip was immediately followed by "Ending - Shelter". This lore was later included in [The VvvvvaVvvvvvr Timeline: A Summary of The Gay Lore] to mark the introduction of Shelter on the channel. Aside from the Prologue rip, Shelter has not been involved with anything lore-related. Category:Memes Category:Shelter Category:TurretBot